Holes in the floor of Heaven
by Har-El
Summary: An alternate look at Tommy's life.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, or any characters affiliated with the aforementioned. They are the exclusive property of Saban Entertainment, Inc. I do not wish to be sued. Steve Wariner sang the namesake song.

Timeline: An alternate timeline to Power Rangers, through the eyes (so to speak) of one Tommy Oliver.

Holes in the floor of Heaven  
By Lucas Harrell

__

One day, shy and 8 years old  
When grandma passed away  
I was a broken hearted little boy  
Blowing out that birthday cake  
How I cried when the sky let go  
With a cold lonesome rain  
My mom smiled, said "Don't be sad, child.  
Grandma's watching you today."  
  
'Cause there are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  


Sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me

Tommy was all pumped. So much, in fact, he had a lot of trouble getting to sleep that night. All because of what the next day was, and who was going to be there, which was a rarity. It was his birthday, but he was more pumped about who was going to be there. 

Tommy's grandmother, whom he lovingly called Nana, was coming. His real grandmother, not his adopted mom's mother, but his real mother's mother. It was a rarity that she came out of her house, and she was coming to his birthday party. He always liked to dress up for her. 

Tommy finished picking out his clothes for the next day, then climbed into bed. He was quick to fall asleep. He had a few dreams, before something woke him up.

Tommy sat up, and saw Nana coming into the room. "Nana," he cried, rushing in for a hug. Nana swept him up in a big hug. That's when he noticed something was wrong; while she was unusually energetic for her age, she hadn't been able to pick him up like that in years. "Nana?" 

"Tommy, sit back down," Nana said, as she gently deposited him back on his bed. Tears came to her eyes. 

"What's wrong, Nana?" Tommy asked. 

"I'm not going to be able to make it tomorrow, Tommy angel," Nana said, using her nickname for Tommy. 

"Why not?" Tommy demanded, starting to cry. 

"You'll find out," Nana said, "I'm so sorry, Tommy angel. Just remember that I'll always be watching over you, even though I won't be here." Tommy didn't understand. Nana gave him one last hug, then disappeared. Tommy woke up, to find it morning already. 

Thinking that it was just a bad dream, Tommy went down for breakfast. His mom was waiting. "Hi, Tommy," she said, "Sit down. I need to talk to you about something important." 

Tommy did as she told him to. "What is it?" he asked. 

"Tommy, Nana passed away in her sleep last night," his mom replied, "They called and told me just a little while ago." Tommy started crying anew, and his mom gathered him up into a hug.

""I'm so sorry, Tommy. I know that she meant that world to you. All I can say is that she's in a better place now, and will always be watching over all of us." Those words, which were almost exactly what Nana told him in what he had thought was a dream, made him cry harder.

__

Seasons come and seasons go  
Nothing stays the same  
I grew up, fell in love  
Met a girl who took my name  
Year by year we made a life  
In this sleepy little town  
I thought we'd grow old together  
Lord, I sure do miss her now  
  
'Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how I know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
Sometimes when I'm lonely  
I just remember she can see  
There are holes in the floor of Heaven  
And she's watching over you and me  


Tommy and his family eventually moved from there, Colorado, to Angel Grove, California. There, he started in karate again, and was looking forward to his first match. When he was finally invited to an exhibition, he found himself going against a top competitor named Jason, who happened to be the city champion. 

The match eventually ended up as a tie, and the two came away friends. As Tommy started across the mat towards his bag, he looked back at Jason, and saw him hanging around this small group of people. 

The one that caught his eye the most was this beautiful, petite brunette. His eyes roamed over her body, which was sleek and energetic looking. He blushed when their eyes met. She had been staring at him the whole time he had been checking her out. She mouthed "congratulations" and he mouthed "thanks" back. 

The next day, they officially met. Tommy had first spotted her when these two bullies had started harassing her. He scared them off, and started talking to her. She introduced herself as Kimberly, and flirted, but he pretended not to notice. All the while, however, her flirtations and her outfit was making him rather uncomfortable in the below the belt region. 

They made plans to meet at the Youth Center the next day, but those plans were dashed quickly. Rita Repulsa, this space villainess of the Power Rangers, kidnapped Tommy and forced him to do her bidding and become the evil Green Ranger. 

A war was waged between him and the other Rangers. He helped nullify their zords and beat them up on multiple occasions. He even gave the cold shoulder to Kimberly more than once. 

The other Rangers eventually broke the spell that Rita had placed on him to do her bidding. Then, they welcomed him into their fold, with open arms, especially Kimberly. 

A few months after that, Rita devised a plot to strip away Tommy's powers, using some special wax. And she had the worst timing, too. Tommy was trying to ask Kim to an upcoming dance. They were walking along the shoreline, talking. "Kim, I was wondering about something," Tommy said. 

"What about?" Kim asked. 

"This is hard to ask," Tommy murmured. 

"Come on, Tommy," Kimberly said, "You know you can ask me anything. We're teammates, as well as friends." 

"I know," Tommy said, suddenly becoming emboldened by her words. He was just about to ask her out on a date, when putties appeared. Tommy and Kimberly fought bravely, but they were overwhelmed. Goldar appeared when they had been sufficiently subdued, and made off with Tommy. 

Later that day, Tommy was at this place by the duck pond. He had been stripped of the powers, and had to give them to Jason. He thought that he'd never be a Ranger again. 

All of a sudden, he heard little footsteps behind him, and he turned around. Kim was walking up the path leading up to where he was. He smiled, as he came down to meet her. 

"They told me I'd find you here," Kim murmured, "How are you doing?" 

"Just practicing," Tommy said nervously, trying not to stammer. "Trying to keep busy, you know." 

"We miss you," Kim said. 

"Ah, you were a team long before I showed up," Tommy said, "Things will start to get back to normal soon." 

"I miss you," Kim said softly. Tommy's eyes softened and he reached out and took her hand. 

Then, he bent down to her level, as she came up on her tiptoes slightly to meet him, and he gave her a gentle, sweet kiss. "Well, now that I've got that over with," he said, "The next part should be a piece of cake." 

"What's that?" Kim asked. 

"Kimberly, will you be my date for the Valentines dance this Friday?" Tommy asked. Kim turned to where her back was to him. "Well? Kimberly?" 

Kim spun back around. "I didn't want it to be that easy on ya," she said, playfully punching his shoulder. "Of course I'll be your date for the dance." 

"You will?" Tommy inquired. When she nodded, he picked her up and spun her about, both of them laughing with joy. 

They went on date after date. Tommy eventually regained his powers, but later lost them again, for good this time, when a new villain, named Zedd, attacked. Then, Zordon gave him all new ones, and he rejoined the team, as the White Ranger. 

One day, about two years after that, Tommy was really nervous and was playing with a small box. He had just stopped by the jewelers and had picked up it and its contents. He was waiting on Kim, and trying to get the nerve to ask her what would be the most important question in their lives. 

Kim finally came into the Youth Center, looking elegant as always. She came over to the table. "Hi, sweetie," she said, giving him a kiss as she sat down. 

"Hi, Kim," Tommy said, moving the box back to his bag. "Kim, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." 

"What's that, Tommy?" Kim inquired. She had a pretty good idea of what the question was, but she didn't want Tommy to know that she knew. And boy, did she have news for him. 

"Well, I've been thinking that we've done it all," Tommy said, "We've finally defeated Lord Zedd and his brood, retired, and graduated. We've done everything but one. Kim, what I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?" 

Kim pretended to think about it for a short while, then threw her arms around his neck. "Oh yes, Tommy," she cried, "I will marry you." She paused for a moment. "Tommy, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." 

Tommy was still in shock over her accepting his proposal, but quickly shook it off. "What is it, beautiful?" he asked, as he stroked her hair. 

Kim backed off from the embrace and looked at him. "I'm pregnant," she murmured softly. 

"You're pregnant? That's great," Tommy shouted, as he got up and swung her around, just like the day they first kissed. 

"Tommy, put me down," Kim shrieked, "We're in the Youth Center, remember?" 

Tommy put her down, and grinned sheepishly. "I know, but I'm just so excited," he said, "Finding out that I'm going to be a father, and you accepting my proposal, has got me super charged." 

Kim laughed and swatted at his arm. She knew that the next nine months were going to be rough, but with Tommy by her side, she knew that she could overcome anything. They were married about a month after that. It was a relatively small ceremony, with their parents and friends there. 

Eight months later, Kim gave birth to a beautiful little girl. "She's gorgeous," Kim murmured, when she was able to see her daughter for the first time. After a while, everybody left except Tommy, who slipped into the bed next to Kim to stay the night with her. 

The next morning, he went to wake her up and found her eyes wide open, staring. He tried to find a pulse, and not finding one, quickly called for a doctor. 

Later that morning, Kim was pronounced dead. There had been unforeseeable difficulties during birth, and she had died peacefully in her sleep instead of being in pain immediately following the birth of her daughter. 

There was a funeral a few days later. Everybody tried to encourage Tommy to put his daughter, whom he named Ann, from Kim's middle name, up for adoption, but he refused. "Ann's the only thing I have left to remember Kim by," he told them stubbornly. Nobody ever mentioned it after that.

__

When my little girl is twenty two, I walk her down the aisle  
It's a shame her mom can't be here now to see her lovely smile  
They throw the rice  
I catch her eye, as the rain starts coming down  
She takes my hand, says "Daddy, don't be sad  
'Cause I know mama's watching now."  
  
And there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And her tears are pouring down  
That's how you know she's watching  
Wishing she could be here now  
And sometimes if you're lonely  
Just remember she can see  
Yes, there's holes in the floor of heaven  
And she's watching over you and me.

Tommy couldn't believe it. His little girl was getting married, and he was going to give her away. She was set to marry Will Cranston, Jr., the son of Billy and Trini Cranston. 

To honor her parents, Ann talked Will into getting married where Tommy and Kim had been, which was beside the lake on a little platform, while most of the guests sat on the ground that was slightly lower. 

It was a beautiful ceremony, until it started raining. Luckily, Ann had just thrown the bouquet, and the wedding was, more or less, over anyway. At the reception, Tommy watched the soft rain fall, remembering his mother's words from so long ago, that the rain was tears from people that had loved him and had been looking down on him and his daughter that day. 

A hand landed on his shoulder and Tommy turned, to see Ann looking at him, concerned. "Are you all right, daddy?" she asked. 

Tommy nodded. "Yeah, I think so, Angel," he murmured, using his old nick name for her. "Just remembering what your grandmother told me one time, when my grandmother passed away."

Ann nodded. He had told her the phrase the one day when it rained when she was about three or four years old and started crying for Kim. "Do you want to dance?" she asked, as they started into the Youth Center for the main reception. 

"No, the bride and groom are supposed to dance the first one," Tommy said, "Come back later, and we'll see then." 

Ann nodded. "All right, daddy," she said, "And don't be so sad. From what grandma told you, mama's watching us, remember?" 

"I know," Tommy said, smiling. Ann went to round up her new husband for the first dance. Later, Tommy and Ann danced. After a while, most of the people went home, while the newlyweds went off on their honeymoon. 

That night, Tommy died peacefully in his sleep, from a heart defect that he had known about all of his life, and that it would probably one day claim his life. A picture of him and Kimberly at the Senior Prom was in his arms. There was a note on his night stand. He had the feeling that he wasn't going to live through the night, and wrote it just before going on to bed. 

The note read, "Dear Ann. I know I won't be around when you come back from your honeymoon to tell you this, but I love you. I've loved you since the day you were born. My only goal in life was to see you married, so that someone that loves you as much as I do can watch over you until the day you die. That now being done, I can die in peace.

"And now," it continued, "I go to join your mother. Remember that we'll always be watching you, from the holes that your grandmother once said were in the floor of heaven. I know you'll make us proud, because you already have, in every little way possible. 

"Until we meet at the gates of heaven, which better not be for a very, very long time, remember that your mother and I love you and will always think about you. Sincerely, Thomas (Tommy) L. Oliver. P.S. Oh, and Will? Watch after my Angel, or I'll come back to haunt you." 

The end

Authors note: A wee bit of a tear jerker, huh? With most of the songs relevant in any way to Power Rangers taken up by other fanfic writers (and a few I've used myself), I used one of my favorite songs as a template. I probably got the words wrong a few times, but I'd like to that I was close enough. Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
